


钝刀

by golden_hourglass



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hourglass/pseuds/golden_hourglass
Summary: 四年前老文补档，意识流，军人设定架空，就是我自己在那儿云来云去cp秀业，注意避雷
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 2





	钝刀

【秀业】钝刀

————————   
人都说，浅野学秀内心有一把锋利到极致的刀。 

因为没有被感情腐蚀而长久的锐利。

————————   
与赤羽业的相遇没有那些浪漫的氛围和台词，仅仅是在刀光剑影的战场，两把刀的碰撞。 

这是浅野第一次遇到势均力敌的对手，他不得不全神贯注防御对方凌厉的攻击，即便如此，还是被猝不及防地擦伤。 

他有些愣神地想，有多久没有见过自己的血了？因为一开始就居高临下，战斗对他来说就是单方面的支配，机械地完成任务，任凭内心的情感一片荒芜。 

然而这个人是不一样的！赤羽让他再次感觉到了生命的存在，感受到灵魂沉甸甸的重量，这个人放了一把火，点燃了他心中早已荒芜的杂草。 

强烈的支配欲像脱缰的野马，不断冲撞着摇摇欲坠的理智。浅野真实地明白了血脉喷张的感觉。 

他紫色的眼瞳闪着刀光。 

彼时的浅野并没意识到，想要支配的欲望也可能锈蚀那把军人之刀。 

地上铺陈着鲜血，像绽放的花朵，死亡总是难以置信地带着奇异的美丽。 

浅野却只把那当做背景。 

因为赤羽有一头更为耀眼的红发，那样摄人心魄。 

金色的阳光撒下，温柔地亲吻赤羽柔软的红发，描摹他脸部精致的轮廓，仿佛恋人的手指。 

他想，那大概是他人生中最浓墨重彩的一笔。

————————   
浅野那日渐衰老的肉体大概会永远记得与赤羽激烈的搏斗，每每这时，回忆就会被点燃，连带血液也沸腾起来。 

那些早已逝去却又真实存在的厮杀如此招摇地显摆自身的存在。 

最终画面又定格在最后的夜晚。 

即使是随着时间的推移，他的手掌上依然残留着血液炽热的余温，还有其浓稠的粘黏感。 

他觉得那个人坚定而冰冷的眼神从回忆一直停留到现在，在黑暗中拷问着他。 

羁绊是双向的。换而言之一方的死亡就是其死穴所在。 

然而有些不可名状的东西就真的像藕断丝连一样，颤动纤细的心弦。 

那个人以从未见过的脆弱姿态仰躺在地上，红黑色的血渗进贫瘠的土壤。 

内心深处有什么坚硬的东西破裂了，发出金属质地的声响。

——————   
浅野耳边响起赤羽渐渐微弱下去的呼吸，仿佛从亘古穿越而来，像蜘蛛丝般飘渺，下一秒就会湮没在风声的呜咽中。 

“浅野…我…” 

然后赤羽没说下去，直到最后都没说出口。 

浅野一直在思考，赤羽最后希望传达给他的究竟是什么，或许只是他自己在刻意地背离答案。 

浅野摩挲着嘴唇，喉头充斥着强烈的堵塞感，想要一吐为快，却又生生压抑。 

嘴唇徒劳地振动干冷的空气，细微的麻痹感回馈到唇瓣上，顺着血管一直泅入心脏。 

他想告诉赤羽的又是什么？

————————   
那之后，他被勒令退伍。 

“浅野君，你的刀钝了。” 浅野学峯如是说。 

他才恍然大悟。也许真的是名为爱情的强酸腐蚀了锋利的刀刃。 

残留在手上的，萦绕在心间的血液，其实并非是那个人的，而是属于他自己。 

是他亲手折断了军人之刀，又以血祭奠那无始无终的爱情。  
————END————


End file.
